


Охотники

by mila007



Category: Shades of Magic - V. E. Schwab
Genre: First Meetings, I love these stupid boys, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9983648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007
Summary: На балу, устроенном в честь начала лета, Рай флиртует со всем, что движется, дышит, танцует и улыбается ему в ответ. На этом балу он – охотник.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Die_Glocke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Die_Glocke/gifts).



На балу, устроенном в честь начала лета, Рай флиртует со всем, что движется, дышит, танцует и улыбается ему в ответ. На этом балу он – охотник. Он ищет развлечений – на одну ночь или на череду дней, не важно. Он даже не уверен, что больше увлекает его – результат охоты или сам процесс. Поэтому он танцует с прекрасными дамами, пьет с яркими кавалерами, пытается расшевелить и вытащить из-за угловой колонны вечно хмурого Келла. Мать с улыбкой смотрит на него со своего трона – это один из тех прекрасных дней, когда в ее глазах не видно тревоги и напряженности. Отец приглашает ее на танец и Рай с удовольствием смотрит за кружащимися по паркету родителями.

После очередного танца с миловидной блондинкой, Рай чинно отводит ее к матронам, а сам решает передохнуть. На балконе пустынно и прохладно, а когда Рай закрывает за собой стеклянные двери – становится еще и тихо. Он глубоко вдыхает свежий воздух, все еще напоенный весной. Тепло пришло в этом году поздно и ночи по-прежнему свежи. Рай снимает перчатки и кладет руки на балконные перила, вбирая в себя прохладу вечера. Под ним медленно несет свои воды Айл, чье красноватое сияние придает городу уюта.

– _Мас варес_ , – раздается голос прямо за его плечом, и Рай вздрагивает. Не от неожиданности, хотя он и не слышал приближающихся шагов. А от того, как было произнесено приветствие. Рай знал этот тон – сам использовал его не далее, чем полчаса назад. Голову, впрочем, он поворачивает медленно и будто бы нехотя.

Рядом с ним стоит тот, кого он меньше всего ожидал увидеть.

– Алукард Эмери, – Рай позволяет себе кивнуть. 

– Ищете тишины? – Эмери не спрашивает позволения разделить общество принца. Он просто встает рядом – его плечо почти касается плеча Рая. Его ладонь касается ладони принца, чтобы в следующий миг отодвинуться на расстояние большее, чем касание, но меньшее, чем позволено приличиями.

Рай смотрит на чужую ладонь, на серебристый ободок кольца, обвивающего указательный палец, и тяжело сглатывает.

– Ищете развлечений? – вопросом на вопрос отвечает он.

– Раз-влечений, – Эмери перекатывает слово на языке, смакует его, как глоток хорошего вина. – Нет. Скорее при-влечения. Внимания. 

Он хищно улыбается и бесстыдно смотрит принцу в глаза. Сердце Рая пропускает удар. По телу пробегает дрожь – то ли испуга, то ли предвкушения. Как опытный охотник, он может распознать капкан. Как опытный игрок, он считает, что играть в эту игру могут двое.

И он делает шаг навстречу.


End file.
